Unbreak My Heart
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Don’t leave me in all this pain, Don’t leave me out in the rain, Come back and bring back my smile, Come and take these tears away. Unbreak my heart, Say you’ll love me again, Undo this hurt you caused. Rach and Ross. Season 4. Chapter 4 up!
1. My heart belongs to u!

**I do not own anyone. Except for Ross. Yeah, I wish. Please tell me what you think. **

**Paring: Ross and Rachel.**

**Season 4 setting.- Lobsters forever**

As I sat and watched him and his future bride sit on the couch looking lovingly at each other. I remembered those days when he used to look at me the same way. He kissed her cheek, and a tear filled up my left eye. I wiped it away softly, and then said to my best friend "Monica, what are we going to do today after work?" Monica laughed and replied excited "Well we are going to get together and read Ross' wedding invitation together." I looked down, and gathered a smile together, even though all my muscles were working up a frown. I hugged her and said "Okay, that will be fun". Just as I finished, he sat beside me to get a packet of sugar. I smelled his sweet and sour cologne. I closed my eyes, wishing that time stopped, and I could have one sweet kiss one more time from his thick and daring lips.

He smiled at me and said "Careful, Rach. " he was referring to me stepping on his foot. I smiled and said "Oh, sorry." I blushed, thank Moses that he didn't notice. He went over to her, I don't even want to mention the name. She had come in to see an opera, and now she was all over him, just like I used to be. She wiped away some whipped cream that he hand on his cheek. I remembered how I used to tease him like that. I left to work, and stepped out of the coffee house without even saying goodbye to anyone. I felt a splurge of hatred towards the woman sitting beside my _lover_, my _Soulmate_, my _guy_.

I walked down the cold New York street, stepping one by one, counting the beat and the melody that my sandals made as I walked. I hummed Locomotion. _"everybody doing a brand new dance now…come on baby do the locomotion." _I started to sing it in my mind, and by the time I got to work I was at the end of the song.

I sat down at my well rounded desk in the middle of the office. I sat quietly waiting for my first client. A woman walked in and said "Hi, my name is Katie. I really need a dress for my sisters wedding." Rachel smiled and said " Yeah, sure. Did you have any unique colour in mind?" She gasped and said "Wow, you got a good looking boyfriend." I glanced at the photograph that she was pointing at. I sighed and said "Not anymore, h is just my good friend now." The woman looked at the floor ashamed. Rachel noticed and said "Don't worry, I am okay. On our one year anniversary, he slept with another woman." She looked down and said "Wow, why did he do that?" Rachel replied "well, he isn't a cheater. He was just drunk. Plus I did say this thing about a break. We are just very complicated."

The conversation I had with the woman convinced me to tell Ross that I forgave him for sleeping with that Xerox slut. I stepped in My apartment and noticed the gang there except for Ross, the only one I was looking for. I opened my mail, and realized that it was an invitation for Ross' wedding. I looked at the gang and said "You guys, no its really okay. I am okay with it." I sat beside Monica, and Ross came in. His big brown eyes centred towards my face, he sat beside me and whispered slowly in my ear "I need to talk to you." I could have fainted right there, having his lips, near mine again felt so right.

He pulled my hand and took me outside.

As I walked I felt like I was with him again, and we were trying to escape from the gang trying to find a place to make out in. He opened the door, and my smile quickly became a frown. "Rachel, I know Ross and I getting married probably has an effect on your life. Since, it has happened so quickly. We wanted to know if you are alright?" I looked at her gathering my thoughts. _I thought he was going to throw himself at me, and we would be happy together forever. Who was I kidding? _"I am fine with it, I mean I have moved on. Emily treat him right. I have to go now." I left with the right to remain being an complete foolish idiot.

That night, I took a foam bath. Trying to release all my tension into the bubbles. Though I turned on the music to an easy rock station.

**As I hear:**

"**Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused   
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart**

**Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me"**

The bath had quickly filled with my tears. Until, I heard the door jingle open. He closed the door, and opened up his robe, and softly brushed my lips, and then he whispered into my ear "I missed you". I smiled as I rubbed my hands up and down his back. He whipped away my tears, with his kisses. He rubbed his feet against mine, and I held onto him. It was just like old times. Until "Rachel, what's going on in there?" I was awakened by my beautiful dream, by my best friend. "Monica I am fine, just enjoying the bath." Monica smiled on the other side of the door, finally having Rachel relaxed was a gift from God.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Emily shouted.

"Honey, relax. She doesn't have any feelings for me." Ross replied.

Emily then asked confused "Then how come her smile faded when she saw me?" Ross looked down and said "I don't know. Though, I know that she doesn't have any feelings for me!" Ross rubbed Emily's shoulders. Emily sighed and said "Okay, well is she coming to the wedding?" Ross replied "No, she said she said she had to work." Emily smiled "Good, we don't need her there." Ross froze "Why not?" Emily then said disappointed "Do you still love her?" Ross froze "No, of course I don't love Emily. No! I do love you, I don't love her, that's what I meant." Emily then said "Okay, good." Ross sighed and puffed out some air. _I really need to get over her. He thought._

**Please review. Thank you all.- Lobsters forever**


	2. november rain

_**How are you? Well, I am okay, I guess. I just started my second semester in my first year of high school. So, I am sorry, I haven't been updating my stories. Though I am here, to make a come back. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.-Lobsters forever**_

"Rachel, I was wondering if you would like to come with Phoebe and I to pick up Emily's dress."

I quickly drowned myself in the coffee cup I was holding. I got up, and excused myself to the bathroom. As I did that, I had quickly noticed that Ross had come in, without his soon to be trophy wife.

**When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same **

He told me "hey, Rach." I didn't say anything but "Okay". He looked at me confused, without a lip curl in sight. He watched me pass by him, and as he did, he asked Monica "what is wrong with her"?

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain **

Monica sighed and said "well, I have no clue. You should ask her yourself." Ross nodded and said "Okay, fine I will" He walked to the bathroom, waiting for Rachel to come out.

The gang stared at each other.

**We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today **

Joey began "I can't believe it! It's not fair to Rach! They deserve to be together!"

Phoebe nodded, and Chandler said "Yeah, but he is happy with Emily. We all want Ross to be happy, right?"

Phoebe nodded, and Monica said. "Not necessarily." Phoebe then asked "You don't want you own brother to be happy. That's kind of harsh!"

**Walking away  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain **

Monica chucked then said as she heard footsteps behind her. She knew it would be Rachel. So she continued "But, I have never seen my brother as happy as when he was with Rachel. I mean they are so perfect together, its not even funny. Isn't that right, Rach?" She turned around embarrassed and worried.

"I mean, isn't that right Ross?" she explained. Ross was shocked at what they had been talking about.

**Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
_When even friends seem out to harm you_  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you **

He drinks his cup of espresso quickly and says "You know what? I can make my own decisions, and I know what is right. And me marrying Emily, feels right!" He yelled, as he stormed out of the coffee house.

As Ross walked down the street, he needed to see his love, Emily. Or so as he thought.

As Ross, arrived in London. He knocked on Emily's door, and a man answered the door. "Yes, how may I help you?"

**Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone **

Ross looked confused at the man, and decided to play it English. So the accent just came out "I am sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. Is this apartment 14?"

The man nodded, and said "Oh, are you here to see Emily?" Ross had nodded and said "Yes, I am. Is she in?" The man nodded and said "yes, though. Can you come back in about 15 minutes. We were kind of in the middle of something."

Ross looked shocked and asked still in the accent "Like what? Hanky panky?" The man nodded, and said "Yes, but we don't call it that anymore!" The man slammed the door into his face.

**And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain**

Ross walked down the streets of London sadly. "It's over between you and Collin. Yeah, Right!" He quickly booked the next flight back to New York.

Back in New York. Rachel had just come home from shopping, the only thing that truly relaxed her. She put her shopping bags down, and turned on the answering machine.

"_Ross, Collin just informed me that you stopped by today. Look, I am so sorry. I just, got carried away by him. I love you, and I hope you can forgive me" Emily's voice echoed a million times in Rachel's head. She then imagined "Oh, poor Ross." _

**  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
**

_**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. - Lobsters forever. **_

_**SONG: NOVEMBER RAIN by GUN'S AND ROSES**_


	3. if u believe in faith

"I am alone, I am cold, and I am hungry." thought Ross. As he waited outside Emily's building calling on for a taxi. He stared coldly at the people walking up and down the London streets, in this weather. He finally, got a hold of a taxi, and told the driver to take him back to the airport. As the taxi rode away, he noticed a big Boddingtons beer sign as a commercial. The billboard said "The only love, worth risking" Ross nodded and yelled "Damn straight"

At Rachel's and Monica's apartment, the gang played the message over and over deciding how to tell Ross about Emily. The gang decided that when he got home, top tell him "to hell with that bitch"! Or something like that, Monica protested.

Ross came in through the door, and sat down on the couch and said "Its' over between me and Emily". Chandler than said "Emily and I". Ross gave him a cold stare. Phoebe then said "Ross, forget about her. It's not worth fighting over. She cheated on you". Rachel continued "Ross, you have to get her back." Ross looked up at her, and asked "what?" shocked. The gang looked at her, as she continued "Look, if you love her and she loves you, and she is truly sorry. Then well, you need to forgive her. Don't make the same mistake I did." Ross stood up, and hugged her, and said while hugging her "Oh, honey. Thank you, for that. But the thing is, I don't know if I still do love her." he said while smelling her hair.

Rachel sat on the chair where Ross was last sitting, and sighed. Monica smiled and said "Well, can I keep the dress?" Ross then yelled "I am not _that _happy!"

Ross got home, and took a hot shower. Then wrapped himself in a towel, and dressed himself. Just as he was shaving, the door bell rang. He went to answer it, and he smiled and asked "Rachel, what are you doing here?" Rachel gave him the box of the pot of gold chocolate, and said "Well, I thought u might need comfort food?" Ross invited her in, and aid "Yup, you guessed it." He sat down on his couch, and Rachel did also. He opened the box, and said "Oh, yes. These are the caramel ones! Thanks Rachel." Rachel giggled and said "Yeah, you got it bad. It's the ones I ate, when I was cheated on." Ross stopped chewing, and said "Oh, wow. I really hurt you. Didn't I?"

Rachel sighed and leaned over for his hand "Yeah, but it's ok. I am fine, now. I am glad that we are still friends." Ross smiled and kissed her on the check. Ross asked "Just friends, Rachel Green?" She nodded, and said "That's all we can be."

_**I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy **_

At that moment, Ross had an urge in him, just to grab her, and kiss her all over. He took his hand, and pulled her over to him, and whispered in her left ear "I don't want to be friends." he started to lick her ear, and her neck. Rachel moaned, and said "Okay, maybe just for one night."

_**I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it **_

"NO"! Ross yelled. He woke up sweating, from his dream. He tossed and turned, him and Emily breaking was something he didn't need right now. Rachel, what was so special, about her. **_"WHY CAN'T I FUCKING FORGET HER"? _**he thought out loud**_. "OH YEAH! I DON"T WANT TO FORGET HER!" _**

"The thing is, he never smelled your hair since, I don't know 3 years? Rachel, I am telling you, he is in love with you!" Joey said to Rachel the next morning in Central Perk. Rachel sighed then asked "Chandler what do you think?" Chandler then said "Honestly? Well, I am just surprised Joey got the math right!" Rachel hit him in the arm.

Phoebe then said "Look, Rachel. You know Ross, better than us. But, he just got out of a relationship, you don't want to be like that Chloe bitch. Do you?" Rachel answered " No, of course not. I am not a bitch!"

"No, Chloe bitch, okay?"

"No, bitch. I swear!"

"Good, girl. See, I DO NOT like having that much power on peoples lives!"

Ross came in at that time "Hey, everyone. Hi, Rachel." he said as he kissed her on the cheek. She was surprised. Ross then cleared his throat, trying to take back what he just did. He then said "Well, what were you guys talking about?"

The gang responded:

"golf"

"cats"

"shoes"

"chandler's gayness"

Ross, looked confused. Then he said "Okay, well. I am going to get some coffee." He left to the counter. Chandler then turned to Joey "My gayness?" Joey nodded then said "It's time, you come out of the closet, dude!"

Ross, admired Rachel laughing from a distance. "I just have to have faith" he told himself.

_**Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you**_

_**But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too**_

_**Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
And when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door**_

_**'Cause I gotta have faith...**_

_**Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to loverboy rules**_

_**Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more**_

_**Yes I've gotta have faith... **_

**Did you like this chapter? PLZ tell me in the review!**


	4. feels right

_Hey guys… Sorry, for the long wait… Please review…and yea, I do know the chapter is short :-P…..-Lobsters forever_

**It feels right**

"So, what are you guys up to this evening? I thought maybe we could all go to a nice restaurant, you know as a way of celebrating the fact that Emily and I aren't together anymore.." Ross took a pause as he looked at Rachel who was staring right back at him. He then looked up and smiled and said "Who wants to come?" Monica smiles at Chandler and says "Sure, I'll come". Chandler then winks at Monica and says slyly "If Monica goes, I'll come too.." Joey and Phoebe smiled and agreed with Monica and Chandler. Rachel shook her head and said "I can't sorry…I have a meeting at my boss'. Sorry Ross, as much as I want to "celebrate" you and Emily breaking up, I just can't come." Ross looked into her eyes and said disappointed "Oh".

Rachel then got up and said "Well I have to leave now, I have to go get ready. Ross, you know how long that takes me." she said with a smile, and Ross smiled back. Rachel walked out of the coffee house with a sad look on her face. She was given a chance to flirt with Ross, and she couldn't have it. Mean while in the coffee house Ross and Monica sat on one of the couches, talking while everyone else had either gone to the bathroom or had gone to order something. Then Monica asked "Ross, are sure your okay? I am you did just break up with Emily." Ross smiled and said "Yeah, I am fine!" Monica looked at him suspiciously and said "Oh, I know why your fine." Ross then asked "What? How?" Monica then stood there shocked at what she just said….she than replied "Uh, what?" Ross then asked "What do you mean?" Monica stood there still then she said "What? Chandler, you need me. Okay, be right back, Ross."

Ross leaned further down into the couch confused, he then grabbed one of the magazines on the table. Quickly brushed through it, and then he caught a page that caught his attention. He then got up and told the gang to meet him instead of at the restaurant, to met at his apartment.

As Ross walked over to Rachel's apartment, he saw a girl and her mother…the mother said "Ella, come here now." The girl ran around the street and bumped into Ross. The girl looked up at him with her big blue eyes and said "Hi". Ross smiled down and said "Hey, how are you?" The girl blushed and giggled and then her mother came over and said "Hey, sorry about that.. Its jus that you look awfully a lot like her father." Ross smiled and said "Oh, it's no problem. Hi, I am Ross." The woman smiled and said "Rachel….Ella come back here. Nice meeting you Ross". Ross smiled and thought "Wow, maybe our first child should be named Ella."

(-) )(+)

Rachel was putting on her silver earrings that went with her ensemble. When the phone rang, Rachel ran to the phone, causing her to trip and fall over on the end tables… "owwww" she screamed. She carefully dragged herself to pick up the phone. She than answered "Hello this is Rachel" she listened carefully, than started smiling "Okay, that's fine. I won't come tonight….alright, bye". Rachel smiled, got up, and said "Come in" as someone had just knocked at the door.

"Hey, Rachel" "Ross, good news, I mean for me, I don't have to go tonight. My work thing got cancelled". Ross smiled and replied "That's great honey". Rachel blushed when she heard him call her honey…..it felt great….it just felt right.


End file.
